


Don't Look Back

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: A Day at the Fair, After the Laughter, All Hallows' Eve, Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Evicted, Frau Brumhandel, Gen, Hook the Faithful Son, Hook's Mother's Picture, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Pan, Jules Verne Night, Mardi Gras, Nibs and the Mermaids, Now Day Party, Peter in Wonderland, Pirate Boys Lost Men, Pirate Shadows, Play Ball, Plucking of Short Tom, River of Night, Slightly Duped, Stupid Smee, The Coldest Cut of All, The Foot Race, The Girl Who Lives on the Moon, The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, The Neverscroll, The Ruby, The Wind and the Panther, Three Wishes, Tootles and the Dragon, Tootles the Bold, Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, eternal youth, first encounter, seven league boots, the dream, the play's the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook is reunited with his mother's spirit during the search for Peter Pan. Inspired by the Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Professor Smee, Ages of Pan, Wendy and the Croc, The Croc and the Clock, When Games Become Deadly, Friday the Thirteenth, and Slightly in Stone.





	Don't Look Back

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Hopefully a certain crocodile won’t find you, Captain Hook,’’ Smee said. He continued to follow him by many trees. He was thoughtful for a moment. Smee smiled. ‘’You will be reunited with your mother if the crocodile eats you.’’ His eyes widened after Captain Hook looked back and scowled.

‘’Perhaps you will walk the plank. Perhaps you will replace Peter Pan!’’ He saw Smee’s sudden sheepish expression. Captain Hook looked ahead. One eye widened after he heard the sound of Smee walking into a tree. He rolled his eyes and frowned as his shoulders slumped.

Captain Hook ceased walking after a spirit materialized in front of him. He gasped and trembled the minute he recognized her dress. ‘’Mummy?’’ A tear formed in the corner of his eye. It ran down Captain Hook’s face. He saw her smile.

Mrs. Hook embraced the son she found. She continued to smile.

Captain Hook smiled in his mother’s arms. He forgot about Smee and Peter Pan. He thought he heard the sound of Smee running into other trees. Captain Hook rolled his eyes again. 

*I almost forgot about Smee.*

 

THE END


End file.
